Te amo
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: "El error mas grande lo cometes, cuando por temor a equivocarte te equivocas"  y creo que yo me equivocado.


**Te amo.**

**Los personajes de Death Note no nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

-Al fin nos hemos quitado una molestia de encima, L esta muerto-

Fueron precisamente las palabras de Light.

No podia negar que al escucharlas ella, Misa Amane, habia sentido alegría, alegría por Light que cada vez se encontraba mas cerca de sus objectivos, cuando estaba apunto de abalancearse hacia Light fue detenida por que Yagami le pidio algo mas.

-Misa necesito que te desagas de todas las cosas de Ryuzaki, no quiero tener nada cercas que me recuerde que ese maldito bastardo lguna vez estuvi vivo-

La rubia escucho atentamente y como sirvienta accedio a tal petición, aun tenia ganas de abrazarlo pero sabia que él estaria muy ocupado para hacerlo perder el tiempo en algo tonto como puede ser un abrazo.

Asi que comenzo, de lo primero que se dasacio fueron de todos los postres del refrigerador, tiro papeles y grabaciones asi como aquellos tennis que rara vez usaba el detective, se ensucio bastante tratando de sacar una envoltura de chocolate que se encontraba detras de un grande, viejo y pesado armario, y asi paso mucho tiempo.

Ya habia consumido mucho, por lo menos medio día, cumpliendo la petición del amor de su vida, solo faltaba un pequeño espacio de tan lujoso hotel, aquella habitación en la que nadie podia entrar exepto L, la habitación del detective, al abrir la puerta se sintio como una sucia intromisora, podia apostar que si Ryuzaki estuviera vivo por nada en el mundo la dejaria pasar, aunque ese ya no era el caso, él ya estaba muerto.

Tomó una caja y eventualmente comenzo a llenarla con todo con todo lo que se encontraba ahi dentro.

En poco tiempo ya habia conseguido vaciar la habitación,solo le faltaba un lugar, abrio por ultimo el armario, no había mucho que ver en el solo una pequeña caja al fondo, Misa la tomó, podria simplemente cogerla y tirarla pero estaba muy pesada y sintio curiosidad de saber lo que contenia, al abrirla se dio cuenta que era un diario, al instante, solto una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar a L escribiendo en él, nunca creyo que un tipo como L tuviera tiempo para esas cosas., nunca creyo que un tipo como el detective poseyera un diario, pero ahi estaba.

No queria abrirlo pero apenas se dio cuenta ya se encontraba leyendo las primeras paginas, ciertamente eran un poco aburridas, era un hecho que su diario estaba plagado de investigaciones, comenzó así a hojear página por página hasta llegar a la ultima, esta apenas y había sido escrita el día de ayer, notó que en una de las lineas se encontraba su nombre escrito y quizo saber ¿Por qué?

**Es un hecho de que la muerte me esta rondando, desde que Kira aparecio lo sabía, pero estos dias algo me ha dicho que es cuestión de esperar, no se si sean dias, horas o minutos no me queda mucho tiempo lo se.**

Misa noto, tambien, que ese parrafo se encontraba muy separado del escrito, como si el detective hubiera hecho una pausa para después continuar escribiendo.

**En estos momentos me han llegado tantos pensamientos, como el deceo de comer un helado, comprar un carro, oler las flores hacer ciento de cosas sencillas y una que otras mas complicadas, como decirle a Misa que me he enamorado de ella, no se como sucedio, intento buscar el momento preciso pero no lo logro capturar, supongo que el amor llega de golpe y me ha dado duro, a pesar de estar constantemente distanciados o conversar muy poco se convirtio en un ser especial para mi, ella mi enemigo, ¿Qué dilema?, Misa se convirtio en un angelito o yo la converti en eso, supongo que el amor tambien mancha ¿No? y ya me he ensuciado, creo que ya son muchas suposiciones, esa chica robo mi Corazón y se volvio la dueña de mis pensamientos ¿Como fue que lo hizo?…**

**Cuanto me gustaria poder abrazarla, tenerla a mi lado , protegerla de todo, ser el dueño de esa alegría, pasar horas y horas a su lado aunque no tengamos nada bueno de que platicar, cuanto me gustaria poder decirle personalmente lo mucho que la quiero, pero creo que no se podra.**

"**Un grave error lo cometes cuando, por temor a equivocarte, te equivocas"**

**Misa Amane TE AMO.**

**Pero tontamente me equivoque, nunca se lo he dicho y nunca podre hacerlo.**

Finalizaba el escrito de el ultimo día en el que el detective escribio en ese libro.

Tras terminarlo de leerlo, la rubia sintio las manos debiles y solto el diario, para después entrar en un llanto abrumador, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que ella tambien se equivoco al estar con Light y no con él, pero tontamente ya no podría remediarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Hola**

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado este fic o drabble**

**Generarlmente acostumbramos a escribir parodias**

**Pero decidimos escribir algo más romantico que esperamos y haya sido de su agrado.**

**Aceptamos comentarios, opiniones y criticas constructivas**

**Gracias por leerlo**

**Apreciamos mucho su apoyo ya que**

**Su opinión es importante.**

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO**

**nos estamos leyendo**

**Att:SASORI**


End file.
